Huevo Mundo
by Kin'iro Kitsune
Summary: IchiRuki. Los Espadas estaban tanto tiempo desaparecidos, que todos nos preguntábamos qué estaban haciendo. Aquí les daremos la respuesta. Fic en colaboración con: Shirafune.
1. La 'Gran' Decisión de Inoue Orihime

**Summary:**Los Espadas estaban tanto tiempo desaparecidos, que todos nos preguntábamos qué estaban haciendo. Aquí les daremos la respuesta.

**Notas de Kin'iro Kitsune:**Este fic fue hecho en colaboración con: _**Shirafune**_. Gracias por la ayuda y por apoyarme en esta loca idea de fic xD Y advertirles que este fic es IchiRuki xD y MUY OOC! así que si no están de acuerdo, pueden ir dandole en cerrar xD por que después no queremos quejas sobre eso xD

**Notas de Shirafune:** Espero que se caigan de la silla y se rian hasta llorar como lo hice yo XD. Esta es una muy loca idea que nació en el chat, espero que les guste. Si les gusta el personaje de Orihime este fic no es para ustedes y disculpen si ofendemos algunos de sus personajes favoritos, en ese caso dejen de leer, ya estan advertidos. Eso es todo disfruten! 

**Disclaimer:**Bleach fue nuestra idea, sólo que Kubo lo dibujó primero xD

**Acotaciones:**

- Blabla - Diálogos.

_Blabla__-_Flash backs

"Blabla_"_- Pensamientos.

Blabla - Narración.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Capítulo I.-** "**La 'Gran' Decisión de Inoue Orihime"**

_**Flash Back**_

_-__ ¡Kuchiki! - Gritó un hombre con larga y blanca cabellera._

_- ¡Sí, acabamos de recibir el mensaje aquí también! - Le respondió con la misma fuerza la morena._

_- ¡La brigada de artes demoníacas ya debe haberse puesto en marcha. Rápido, ve a la puerta dimensional que está enfrente de la entrada del cuartel! - Le ordenó el hombre._

_- ¡Sí, señor!_

_- ¡Espera, Kuchiki-san! Yo también… - Gritó una chica de protuberantes delanteras, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su reclamo, Rukia le interrumpió._

_-No puedes, Inoue. - S__eca como siempre, le contestó la Kuchiki._

_- ¿Pero por qué? - Lágrimas amenazaban con salir, la impotencia podía con ella._

_- ¿Para qué?. ¿Quieres morir tan rápido?. ¡Ja! Lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser la gente._

_**Fin**__** del Flash Back**_

- ¡Debí hacerle caso a Kuchiki-san! Por mi culpa todo esto paso – Su triste mirada cayó sobre los cuerpos destrozados de los shinigamis que habían jurado protegerla. 

_**Flash Back**_

_Una grieta se ha abierto, mientras que un ser afeminado salía de ésta._

_- Esto si que es una sorpresa, estos de la Sociedad de Almas son unos ineptos, ni siquiera saben que el momento más arriesgado… - Dijo mientras ponía una mano fuera de la 'garganta' - es durante - ¡Crack! De repente un sonido de algo rompiéndose invadió el ambiente - ¡Oh Mierda!. ¡Mi uña!_

_Era algo imperdonable. ¿Por qué no habían enviado a Grimmjow? Ahora tendría que hacerse manicure nuevamente. Tenía que desquitarse con alguien y ya que no podía tocar a la mujer, entonces…_

_**Fin**__** del Flash Back**_

- ¿Cuál es tu decisión mujer?. ¿Sí o no?. ¿Quieres salvar a tus amigos?. ¿Los dejarás morir?. ¿Dónde venden cigarros? – Sus preguntas la sacaron de su trance. 

- Ah… - Suspiró la chica, había vuelto a recordar esos acontecimientos – Haré lo correcto… Si me sacrifico, Karakura, Kurosaki-kun y mis amigos estarán a salvo. Iré contigo.

Claro, pendeja.

"Espero que Aizen-sama tenga razón, Grimmjow ya perdió el brazo, no podemos perder otra partida".

_**Flash back**_

_Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par._

_- ¿Me llamo Aizen-sama? - cuestionó la 4ta espada con la cabeza gacha._

_- Esa chica nos puede ser muy útil – Dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla enfrente de él. Necesitaba hacer algo pronto, no podía permitir una nueva derrota – Tráemela._

_- ¿Está seguro que ella nos puede ayudar? – Su voz era firme pero siempre respetuosa._

_- Es una humana muy interesante. Ella quiere ser un robot y ustedes son mis juguetes, así que será una perfecta adición al grupo. _

_Ulquiorra sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. _

_De repente las puertas se volvieron a abrir y un agitado Gin entró._

_- Rápido Aizen-sama cambie de canal. ¡Kuchiki y el chico lo van a hacer otra vez!_

_Ágilmente Aizen tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón 'IchiRuki'._

_- ¡Vaya, parecen conejos! – Comentó viendo atentamente – ¡Traigan las palomitas de maíz! - Exclamó el hombre - ¡Que bueno que contratamos este canal! - Los otros presentes sólo atinaron a asentir y jalar una silla para ponerse cómodos._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y así otra 'tranquila', en lo que cabe, tarde pasaba en Huevo… ¡Cof! Hueco Mundo. Mientras tanto, una tetuda lloraba en soledad. La primera experiencia de Inoue Orihime con la 'Memoria Compartida', como ellos le llamaban, no resultó ser muy agradable._"Kurosaki-kun…"_.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, hasta ahí el primer cap xD intentaremos actualizar mínimo un cap por semana xD pero no aseguramos nada xD ojala y haya sido de su agrado esta locura de fic xD y ya saben¡IchiRuki Forever! xD

Dejen review con sus comentarios, sugerencias y eso xD Prometemos responderles a todos los reviews que dejen n.n

PD: Pero nada de reclamos sobre el OOC y el Anti-Hime; que bien advertido está arriba xD 


	2. Los Verdaderos Motivos De Cada Uno

**Notas de Kin'iro Kitsune: **Pues agradecer la aceptación que tuvo el fic xD y como verán hemos publicado antes, eso echenmelo en cara a mi xD es que el lunes no estaré por estos rumbos, así que no era seguro poder actualizar ..U y de dejarles esperando, mejor les adelantamos el capi xD Ahora los capis serán cada viernes (no aseguro que el 3 esté a tiempo xD no se cuando vuelva de vacaciones -o-U).**  
**

**Notas de Shirafune: **Bueno por problemas técnicos hemos traido el capítulo con días de anticipación XD. Ya estaba listo así que no hubo problema . Muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos aquellos que leen. Como dice Kitsune no estamos seguras si el viernes estará listo el 3ero pero ya veremos. 

**Disclaimer: **

_Kitsune: !BLEACH es nuestro! _

_Shirafune: eh, ¿Kistune? - Dice tocandole en hombro para que de la vuelta. _

_Kitsune: Espérate tantito. !Lo juramos!. !Es nuestro! _

_Shirafune: ¡Kitsune, cuidado!  
Un par de tipos grandes y musculos aparecen detrás de ella y tratan de llevársela. _

_Shirafune: ¡Yo te ayudaré! - Pero la detienen otros tipos.  
- Al manicomio señoritas._

* * *

**Capítulo II.- "Los Verdaderos Motivos De Cada Uno"**

Todos los Shinigamis que habían sido asignados al mundo humano estaban reunidos en el departamento de Inoue, por lo que parecía una reunión de emergencia, de repente un chico de cabellera naranja irrumpió en el departamento, llevaba una cara muy seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ichigo, al parecer tenía mucha prisa, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto vio a cierta morena.

- El capitán general, Yamamoto-sama, nos ha ordenado reunirnos para discutir un tema de total importancia. – Le respondió Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Pero Ichigo ya no le escuchaba, el chico estaba intentando ligar con la Kuchiki. Justo cuando el chico peli blanco iba a gritarle, su teniente le interrumpió.

- ¡Capitán!. ¡Estamos recibiendo una señal de la Sociedad de Almas! – Dijo firmemente Rangiku.

- ¡Conéctala! – Le respondió Toushirou, anotando mentalmente 'Debo golpear a Kurosaki'.

Después de que Rangiku estabilizara las ondas de energía, el capitán general del Gotei 13 apareció en pantalla, su cara era más seria de lo normal, haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención ante la imponente figura.

- Les eh llamado aquí hoy para-

Pero fue interrumpido por Kurosaki.

- Al grano, viejo…

- ¡Ichigo! – Le dio un codazo Rukia.

- ¡Cof! – Tosió el hombre – Al parecer la Ryoka, Inoue Orihime, ah desaparecido del mundo humano.

- ¿.¡QUÉ!.? – fue la respuesta unísona que obtuvo Yamamoto de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué están sordos? – Dijo sarcásticamente el hombre – Bueno, el punto es que debido a todas las circunstancias en que se dio su desaparición, las cuales no diré porque no quiero gastar más saliva, hemos descubierto que se ha ido por voluntad propia.

El hombre dirigió su severa mirada hacia el Shinigami Sustituto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio la expresión del chico, y más aún su contestación.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues ni modo… - Respondió sin mucho interés para luego voltear a ver a Rukia - ¿Nos vamos a tomar un helado de fresas? – La chica asintió.

- ¡Hey, que yo también voy! – Gritó, eufórico, Renji.

- ¡Cof, cof! Kurosaki…

Tosió por segunda vez el hombre, intentando llamar la atención de los chicos. Pero fue en vano, ya que estaban sumergidos en una pelea sobre quién acompañaría a la pequeña Kuchiki mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Kurosaki! – Volvió a llamar el hombre con una voz más seca, llamando ahora sí, la atención de los presentes. - ¿No irás a rescatar a Inoue Orihime?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó de nuevo Yamamoto.

- Pues porque ella se ha ido por voluntad propia, y es muy problemático ir hasta Hueco no-se-qué, aparte, quiero un helado.

- ¿Y tú, Kuchiki? – Le preguntó a la morena.

- Lo mismo, es un coñazo, de todas formas nadie la quiere.

- Hum… eso es un problema – Dijo tomándose su larga barba y frotándola suavemente - ¿No irán… - Empezó a decir mientras le hacia una seña a su teniente – aún si les muestro esto?

Sin aviso previo en la pantalla se formó una imagen de lo que parecía ser la grabación de una recámara.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

Soltó al aire Ichigo, pero se quedó helado en cuanto vio lo que pasaba a continuación. Sí, señoras y señores, era un video de la casi violación de Inoue Orihime hacia Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo por instinto volteó a ver a Rukia, pero ya no podía verle los ojos, ya que su flequillo los tapaba peligrosamente.

- ¡Tráiganla aquí, ahora!. ¡La mataré!. ¡Juro que lo haré!. ¡¡Le enseñaré a no ser una golfa con los hombres de otras!! – Exclamó la Kuchiki, fuera de sí.

Yamamoto al ver a la pequeña Shinigami desenvainar su Zampakutouh, ágilmente hizo otra seña a su teniente y una puerta se abrió dentro del departamento. Nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Byakuya y Zaraki Kenpachi irrumpieron en Karakura.

-_"Que bueno que tomé las precauciones necesarias" _– Pensó el anciano viendo como ambos capitanes se llevaban a una descontrolada Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas, dando un suspiro – Mujeres… - Miró de nuevo al Shinigami Sustituto – Kurosaki Ichigo – El chico le vio de reojo - ¿Ah cambiado tu opinión ahora? 

- No – Respondió con un tono caprichoso – ahora con más ganas no voy.

Genryuusai chasqueó los dedos, y una imagen se formó en la pantalla, que ponía '4ta Encuesta de Popularidad De Bleach'. 

1.-**Hitsugaya Toushirou**.

2.- Kuchiki Rukia.

3.-**Kurosaki Ichigo**.

4.- Jaggerjack Grimmjow.

5.- Ishida Uryuu.

Ichigo sólo atinó a fruncir más el ceño, si es que era humanamente posible. Hitsugaya sólo farfulló: '¿Primero? No es novedad'. El caos en la habitación era imparable. Ahora el descontrolado era Renji, gritando cosas inentendibles y altisonantes, lo único que su furia le permitió pronunciar bien fue: '¡No lo puedo creer!. ¿El cuatro ojos es más sexy que yo?. Y Matsumoto Rangiku no fue la excepción.

- ¿Y yo? – Gimió, con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Ni con estos? – Dijo mientras se señalaba sus melones.

- Las cosas pequeñas son lindas. – Dijo Ichigo defendiendo a su morena.

- Como verás, Kurosaki – Interrumpió el anciano Gen – si vas a Hueco Mundo, y acabas ensangrentado y cansado, tus fans enloquecerán, y eso te dará una gran ventaja para, en la próxima encuesta, obtener el primer puesto y ganarle en popularidad al Capitán Hitsugaya.

Ichigo sólo asintió, convencido. Después de que la situación se calmara, Ichigo y compañía se dirigían hacia Hueco Mundo. Algunos por venganza, y otros, simplemente, por popularidad.

* * *

Se agradecen los reviews a **B.BadGuy** y **Estagirita** que aunque siendo anónimos, se molestaron en dejarnos su comentario. Y todos los reviews que no sean anónimos serán contestados .**  
**


	3. El Tiempo Libre De Las Espadas

**Notas Kin'iro Kitsune: **Bueno, otro capi más de esta delirante historia xD Ojala y les guste tanto o más que los anteriores xD seguimos sin saber dónde y cómo acabara esta paranoia x3 pero ojala y la sigan leyendo. Estoy segura que amaran este capi xD Bueno, nos leemos en los reviews o en el siguiente capi xD Por cierto, recordar que los Flash Backs están en cursiva, para que no se vayan a confundir.

**Notas de Shirafune:** El amor al IchiRuki mueve montañas XD. A nosotras nos volvió locas jajajaja. Kitsune y yo trabajamos para traerles lo mejor, si tenemos suerte matarlas de un ataque de risa XD. Este capítulo es mi favorito, ya verán por qué.

**Disclaimer:**

"_Vota por Shirafune y Kin'iro Kitsune para dueñas de Bleach._

_Promesas: Más IchiRuki. Muerte a Orihime. Streap Tease de Uryuu, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Gin, Aizen, Toushiro, Byakuya y Renji. Un mes del canal IchiRuki gratis._

_No te hagas pelota y vota por nosotras._ _Que el IchiRuki domine el mundo. ¡Tú haces la diferencia!"_

* * *

**Capítulo III.- "El Tiempo Libre De Las Espadas"**

Sentada, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, Inoue lloraba. ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la mente? Sabía que fue muy atrevido lo que casi hizo, pero de saber lo que iba a pasar, no lo hubiera intentado. Aún estaba fresco en su memoria...

_Estaba tan cerca de Kurosaki-kun… apretó la mano del chico en la suya mientras bajada más su rostro. Solo sería un beso, un beso y sería feliz. _

_- Ah… Rukia, más rápido… _

_Inmediatamente se separó. Y empezó a llorar… como siempre. _

El recuerdo la hizo llorar, y nosotros nos preguntábamos ¿Cuánta agua tenía en el cuerpo la Hime?

Pero en Las Noches no todo era tristeza… También era aburrimiento. Sígannos para ver lo que la desesperación puede llegar a hacer…

- ¡Bien! Debemos cumplir nuestra palabra... ya que no podemos dañar a Karakura por que la Inoue vino con nosotros, tendremos que matar el tiempo de alguna forma – Dijo el cabecilla del grupo levantándose de su trono.

- ¿Cómo en qué, Aizen-sama? - pregunta Gin.

- Lo que haremos será...

- ¿Crear más Arrancars? – Lo interrumpió Kaname.

- ¡¡No, ciego de mierda!!... Lo que haremos será… ¡¡Jugar al Twister!!

Y con un chasquido de los dedos, aparecieron Ulquiorra y Grimmjow trayendo la caja del juego, al parecer, recién robado del mundo humano, la etiqueta les delataba.

- Las reglas son simples, el primero que pierda barre toda esa arena de afuera – Aizen anunció preparándose para empezar al igual que los otros.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, comenzaron a calentar, esta sería una batalla intensa. Después del calentamiento, Gin se dispuso a darle vuelta a la flecha cuando vio que Kaname no tenía intenciones de jugar.

- ¡Vamos, Tousen! Únete a nosotros. – Decía animado mientras giraba la flecha. - Mira, pie derecho rojo.

- ¡No! No es pie rojo, ¡Es mano naranja!. ¡Abre más los ojos o te boto! – Dijo molesto Aizen cuando Tousen hacía un vano intento de atinarle al circulito.

Tenía que ganar a como dé lugar y el ex capitán de la división 9na le sacaba de sus casillas. Barrer la arena de Hueco Mundo era un castigo peor que si la señal del canal IchiRuki fuera cortada o comer los platos de Orihime… Bueno, pensándolo mejor, barrer la arena de Hueco Mundo era lo segundo peor que te podrían imponer de castigo si lo compararas con los dos anteriores. Nuevamente la flecha giró.

- Brazo Izquierdo, Azul – Dijo Gin, luego miró a su Espada Sexta que parecía tener problemas - Ah, lástima Grimmjow, descalificado por manco.

Y así transcurrió la mañana, en una ardiente batalla de orgullo y circulillos de colores, que concluyó con una victoria aplastante de Gin (Dios sabrá cómo, por que nosotras no) y con la derrota de Kaname y Grimmjow, que fueron derrotados… Bueno, para ser precisos, por 'pequeños' detalles anatómicos fueron descalificados y mandados a la mierda (Entiéndase: Barrer Hueco Mundo).

Ya llegada la tarde, Aizen estaba muerto del aburrimiento, en lo único que podía pensar era '¿Cuánto tardará Gin en traer "eso"?'. Y en ese momento, como si sus súplicas fueran dirigidas al más poderoso de los Dioses, un siempre sonriente Gin entró por las grandes puertas de Las Noches.

- ¿Lo has traído, Gin? – Preguntó el auto proclamado Dios de Hueco Mundo.

- Claro, Aizen-sama. – Respondió Gin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más grande de lo normal.

- ¿No tuviste inconvenientes en traerlo? – Volvió a cuestionar.

- Mmmm – Hizo amago de pensar algo. – No, no, para nada Aizen-sama, me lo dieron con gusto.

_- Dámela…_

_- Pero señor, tiene que pagar el producto…_

_- Creo que no me has escuchado bien… - Dijo sacando amenazadoramente a Shinsou. – Dije… ¡¡Dame la Wii!!_

- Perfecto, conéctala.

- A la orden, Aizen-sama. – Hizo una reverencia y ni lento ni perezoso empezó a conectar la pequeña consola.

Mientras tanto, Aizen decidió prender su no tan modesta televisión de plasma de 40" y hacer zapping en lo que su más fiel compinche preparaba el entretenimiento de la tarde y dos de sus esclavos acababan de barrer arena. Así transcurrieron minutos hasta que le dejo en el canal de noticias.

'Al parecer el autor de este crimen es aún desconocido, pero la víctima lleva por nombre Masaru Toshika, según familiares y conocidos es un hombre honrado y amable, siempre le aficionaron los videojuegos y actualmente trabajaba en una tienda de los mismos como empleado justo antes de que le ocurriera el trágico accidente que le dejo en coma, según testigos de la escena el criminal fue-'

Pero Aizen apagó la televisión al instante, volteando a ver a Gin con una ceja alzada. Gin solo se limitó a reír por lo bajo y comentarle:

- Era necesario, no lleve mi American Express…

Aizen abrió estupefactamente los ojos, con asombro.

- ¡Inútil, la American Express se lleva hasta cuando vas al baño!

- Precisamente, la olvide ahí. – Se defendió. – Solo espero que nadie la haya confundido con el papel – Agregó en voz baja.

Y así, el desafortunado 'accidente' de Masaru Toshika quedó en el olvido para todos en Hueco Mundo, menos para el mismo Masaru, claro está.

Una vez conectada la consola, Aizen, Gin y Kaname tuvieron el honor de estrenar la Wii. Estaban viendo las configuraciones hasta que algo llamó su atención: 'Canales Wii'. Ni lentos ni perezosos se pusieron a husmear hasta la última de sus opciones, siendo la que más llamó su atención la de 'Comprar más canales'. Entraron a la opción y luego buscaron el top 5 de los canales más Hot (N/A: Refiriéndonos a los más comprados, mal pensados xD). Lo que vieron los sorprendió, ¿Hasta en la Wii era el número uno?

- ¡Oh mierda!. ¡También hay un canal IchiRuki en la Wii! – Exclamó sorprendido el cabecilla del grupo. - ¡Kaname, ven a ver!

- Ah, disculpa, que estás ciego. Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. – Le dijo levantando los hombros dándole a entender 'Pobre Imbécil'.

Justo cuando iba a adquirir el tan comprado canal, su precio le hizo sudar frío.

- ¿1,000,000 puntos Wii?. ¡Dios mío, que estafa! – Gritó, incrédulo.

- Pero Aizen-sama, mire la programación.

Le comentó el hombre de mirada zorruna, mostrándole un folleto de los canales disponibles y su programación. La mirada de Aizen se posó sobre la programación del canal IchiRuki, que ponía 'Especial Kamasutra #2'.

- ¡Maldición!. ¡Gin, saca los puntos Wii del banco y compra el canal ahora mismo!

- ¡¡A la orden, Aizen-sama!! – Le respondió Ichimaru Gin.

- ¡Kaname!. ¡¡Llama a todos, diles que hoy habrá fiesta!!

A los pocos minutos, todas las Espadas estaban reunidas en el gran salón de juntas de Las Noches, esperando ansiosos por los eventos que ocurrirían a continuación.

- Listo, Aizen-sama. He comprado el canal. – Dijo Gin, entusiasmado. – Ahora solamente falta esperar a que validen la transacción.

- Mmmm… Eso es un problema, ya que como sabrás, mi paciencia es del mismo tamaño que el cerebro de Inoue Orihime. – Soltó Aizen, mientras se sobaba levemente la barbilla en amago de pensar algo. - ¡Ya sé! – Soltó de repente, asombrando a todos. – Claro, si soy un jodido genio. – Dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás, con aires de grandeza.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pensado, Aizen-sama? – Preguntó Kaname, aún sin entender a lo que se refería su jefe.

- ¡Pues ni más ni menos que esto! – Exclamó, satisfecho, mientras les mostraba a los presentes la caja de lo que parecía ser un juego.

- ¡El Bleach: Shattered Blade! – Soltaron como si de un coro se tratase.

- ¡Así es! - Confirmó Aizen, mientras sacaba el disco de su empaque y lo introducía a la consola.

- ¡Yo quiero ser Byakuya! Siempre quise decir: ¡Despedaza Senbonzakura! – Dijo Gin.

Una vez que el juego cargó, estaban en la pantalla para elegir sus personajes. Aizen se sentó al lado del hombre zorruno mientras elegía a su personaje.

- ¡Yo quiero a Soi Fong!. ¡No te acerques!. ¡Te clavo! Bizzz – Gesticuló Aizen, mientras hacia sus manos como avispones e imitaba a una abeja.

Así pasaron tres horas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje en pantalla que ponía 'Validación del Canal IchiRuki aceptada', concluyendo con la victoria de Ulquiorra, quien miró por el hombro a Grimmjow como diciendo 'Perdedor'. Y rápidamente todos pusieron el canal a todo volumen, el especial parecía no haber terminado.

- ¡Oh diablos!. ¡Están haciendo la posición #85! son unos Cracks….

Y todos los presentes sin perder un segundo, sacaron su biblia del Kamasutra, para revisar si era correcta la posición que hacían los chicos en pantalla.

- ¡No, así no!. ¡Tienes que abrirle más las piernas Kurosaki! – Exclamó Grimmjow, mientras Ulquiorra lo miraba inquisitoriamente.

- Y tú que querías la Play 3…. – Le dijo la Espada Cuarta a la Espada peli azul.

- Ya sabía yo que ese chico tenía potencial. – Comentó Aizen.

Luego Zaeruapollo volteó y le dijo a Nnoitra: '¿Quieres probar?'. A lo que el aludido acabó en el piso sangrando por una cachetada de la Quinta Espada.

- No quiero ni imaginarme la suerte que correría Kurosaki si Kuchiki-taichou viera esto... – Comentó Aizen a los presentes.

- Sí, no quiero ni imaginármelo...

Respondió Gin mientras guardaba en su bolsillo una cinta que ponía 'Canal IchiRuki -Día 7-'

Y unos días después...

Este Fic es una tormenta de emociones. Primero fue la tristeza de Inoue, luego el entretenimiento y diversión de las espadas, luego otra vez la tristeza de Inoue y finalmente, viajando al fondo a la derecha encontramos la pacífica mansión Kuchiki. Al menos lo era antes de la llegada de un inusual paquete. El elegante Kuchiki Byakuya aún no lograba salir de su shock. Su home theather con mega parlantes y otros accesorios que volverían celoso al mismísimo Bill Gates estaban reproduciendo uno de los siete videos que llegaron por correspondencia. Los gemidos se escucharon por toda mansión. Con un aura que sólo podía significar muerte, el Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón apretó el botón "stop" antes de anunciar:

- Debo... matar... Kurosaki...

Encima de una elegante mesita aún yacían los inocentes videos. Y así, el cabecilla de los Kuchiki fue a hablar personalmente con el viejo Yamamoto para pedirle que le enviara a Hueco Mundo, necesitaba calmar su sed de venganza. Al parecer, los motivos de cada uno para ir a Hueco Mundo eran muy diferentes.

* * *

Listo, hasta aquí el capi xD Esperamos que les guste lo mismo que a nosotras al momento de pensarlo y escribirlo xD Sin duda, el capi más largo hasta ahora, con más paranoias y actos violentos… (mira a Gin ¬¬) Y con mucho más xxx IchiRuki xD

Como siempre, agradecer a todas esas personas que nos dejan su comentario, ¡Muchas gracias!. Que ya saben que sin su apoyo esto no hubiera salido adelante, así que gracias por la aceptación del fic.

Agradecimientos a: **Estagirita**, **Hypermaximus**, **SakuraHimeSama**, **ska-punk**, **KanameSaku**.

A las otras personas que dejaron review, se les fue contestado a su correo xD Wenu, nos leemos en el siguiente xD


	4. Nankurunaisa

**Notas de Shirafune:** Por fin un nuevo capítulo, demoro pero al menos esta largito XD. Estuvimos trabajando en este por un día entero así que disfruten. También mencionamos a personajes de la serie Blood, Kitsune me introdujo a ese nuevo mundo y acabe adicta, no se pudo evitar XD. Mis demás fics los estaré actualizando este fin de semana, no piensen que los eh abandonado, ahora con el fic!

**Notas de Kin'iro Kitsune: **Bueno, por fin cap TwT como menciona mi compañera, estuvimos un día entero partiéndonos el lomo y las neuronas para traerles este capi! Que en mi opinión, es el que más me ha gustado ¡Ya verán por qué! Pues también, si no conocen a Saya o Haji (personajes de Blood+ que mencionamos en el cap) Googlelizen 'Blood+' y encontrarán imágenes de ellos x3 (Haji's Hot x¬x) Somos fans empedernidas, qué se le puede hacer…

**Disclaimer: **

_Los Chiropteran te ordenan que votes por Shirafune y Kin'iro Kitsune para dueñas de Bleach, si no, se comerán tus entrañas :3 (referencia a Blood+)_

_Nota: Si Bleach fuera nuestro, no estaríamos escribiendo estas diarreas verbales._

* * *

**Capítulo IV.- "Nankurunaisa"**

Ichigo, Ishida y Chad 'surfeaban'… ejem, atravesaban la dimensión que los llevaría a Hueco Mundo y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, se pusieron en la labor de discutir.

- Es cierto Ishida, escuché todo por parte de Urahara. Hiciste una promesa a tu padre, ¿No? 'A cambio de entrenarte tienes que ganarle a los Shinigamis en la encuesta de popularidad' – Dijo de pronto Chad.

Ishida abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ichigo estaba enojado.

- ¿Es cierto eso Ishida…?. ¿Es por eso que estas aquí? – Comentó con sorna el peli naranja.

El moreno se portó indiferente y calmadamente contestó:

– Esa fue una de las razones, pero el motivo principal por el que vine fue…

De la nada, empezó a sonar una musiquilla de ultratumba, de esas que ponen cuando vas al cine y los muy imbéciles creen que te estás cagando de miedo y…

_**Disculpen… Molestias Técnicas…**_

Se ve a otro narrador en escena…

Continuando… De la nada, empezó a sonar una musiquilla de ultratumba. Uryuu, sorprendido, volteó a todos lados para intentar descifrar de donde salía tan infernal sonido y no era nada más y nada menos que Chad, quien había sacado un radio de pilas.

- ¡Maldición, Chad. Deja esa mierda! – Explotó el muchacho de las gafas, que se apresuró a tomar el aparato y lanzarlo al vacio, Chad solo lloriqueó. Ya arreglado el 'problema', el moreno se aclaró la garganta y continuó con su explicación. – Mi motivo principal para venir fue porque tengo que cargarme a la Octava Espada antes de que mate a Renji. – Concluyó, triunfante.

- ¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes que vas a pelear con la Octava? – Preguntó nuevamente Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo que 'cómo'? – Respondió indignado. – ¡Sigo el manga pues!

- ¿El manga? – Cuestionó el Shinigami con notoria ignorancia.

- ¡Agh!. ¡Por eso Hitsugaya está primero! – Y dieron por concluida la conversación.

Después de su pequeña discusión, el grupo de chicos entró a Hueco Mundo satisfactoriamente. Todos sabemos que lo que sigue es una pelea pero como es un coñazo escribir sobre ello, adelantaremos un poco la escena.

- ¡Pelea conmigo, Ichigo! – Gritó Grimmjow furioso.

Ups, demasiado adelante…

- ¡Arreglen esta pinche cinta!

Cof cof… Ahora sí.

Nuestros héroes caminaban con determinación pero sin dirección. ¡El maldito lugar era enorme! Y solo había arena por todas partes, ahora entendía por qué los Hollows se iban al mundo humano: ¡Es más limpio!

A Ichigo no le sorprendería si las Espadas fueran los creadores del Sahara… Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que ellos sí que crearon el Sahara, pero por falta de recursos, y por que los impuestos al gobierno eran carísimos, tuvieron que crear una dimensión paralela para sobrevivir.

Volviendo a la historia…

- ¡Joder! No hay más que arena, arena y más arena… – Se quejó el Kurosaki.

- Mmmm – Fueron las sabias palabras de Yasutora Sado.

- ¡Deja de quejarte Kurosaki! Molestas… – Le recriminó Ishida.

Nuestro héroes seguían camine y camine, y el paisaje enfrente de ellos no cambiaba.

- Me estoy empezando a preguntar si Orihime vale la pena lo que estamos pasando… – Comenzó a decir Ichigo.

- Sí… – Le complementó el Yasutora.

Justo cuando Uryuu iba a decir algo, tropezó con algo, y fue enviado misteriosamente unos pasos atrás de sus amigos.

- ¡.¿Pero qué es esto?.! – Exclamó el moreno, viendo al lugar donde hace poco estaba parado.

¡Y cuál fue la sorpresa de los tres al mirar hacia el suelo y encontrar que estaban parados sobre una caminadora! Con razón no avanzaban. Una vez se bajaron de la endemoniada máquina, según Ichigo, siguieron con su camino.

Unos minutos después del 'incidente' con la caminadora, los chicos llegaron a divisar una nube de arena o mejor dicho humo. Al notar eso, Ishida presuroso abrió su capa Quincy.

- ¡Kyaaaa! – Gritó Ichigo volteándose rápidamente. – Por casi me traumas de por vida.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Ishida dijo sonrojado. – No camino en la otra acera.

Sado movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Yo lo vi tocando las papayas de Inoue.

- ¡Sólo le estaba tomando sus medidas! – Se defendió el Quincy, más sonrojado que un tomate.

El peli naranja le dio una mirada asesina.

- Nunca más dejaré que le confecciones ropa a Rukia.

No gustando a donde se dirigía todo eso, Ishida explicó sus intenciones:

– ¡Agh! ¡Sólo quería sacar esto! – Levantó en alto el objeto.

Un paraguas.

- ¿Para qué mierda quieres eso? Y más importante aún… ¿Cómo lo escondiste ahí? – Lo interrogó Ichigo.

- La magia del cine. – Respondió orgulloso antes de señalar la nube. – Va a llover.

Ichigo y Sado se golpearon la frente frustrados.

- Eso es humo de cigarro, idiota. – Explicó el Shinigami sustituto, arrastrando a su compañero.

Si así pensaban salvar a alguien, la próxima vez voy a llamar a Batman.

Cof cof.

Omitan eso.

Habiéndose acercado lo suficiente, pudieron ver que Ichigo estaba en lo cierto.

Alrededor de una mesa estaban sentados unos extraños seres, cada uno con un cigarro en la boca y con cartas en mano.

La niñita escalofriante – ¡Tenía el pelo verde, una enorme cicatriz y un cráneo en la cabeza!. ¿Acaso eso no es escalofriante? – Se levantó de pronto tirando las cartas al aire.

- ¡Ja!. ¡Has perdido Nell! – Gritó un hombrecito delgado que se creía pirata.

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé.

Respondió la niña y con un chasquido de dedos apareció una buena cantidad de Menos Grandes formando un círculo. La niña se puso en medio, cerró los ojos por un momento; se estaba concentrando y luego…

¡Creció!

¡Dios! ¿Ven lo que hace tomar tres vasos de leche gloria al día?

Sado, el primero en entender lo que iba a pasar, rápidamente fue a taparle los ojos a Ichigo. En su mente estaba presente la carta que recibió antes de venir a Hueco Mundo.

_Querido amigo Sado:_

_Como sabes fui llevada a SS a la fuerza y por lo tanto no podré acompañarlos en su viaje a HM por un tiempo. Así que por medio de esta carta te pido que cuides de Ichigo en mi ausencia, no me refiero a las batallas sino a las pinches putas que aparecerán en el camino. Tú sabes que Ichigo es el protagonista y gana bastante, así que no faltarán mujerzuelas baratas. Esto te lo pido como amiga. ¿Recuerdas cuando salvé a tu pajarraco? Pero si no lo haces te recomiendo que vayas olvidándote de tus brazos de Satanás o lo que sea porque cuando termine con ellos, sólo te servirán para que te hagas una raspadilla, ¿Entendido? _

_Atentamente: Tu queridísima amiga, Kuchiki Rukia._

- ¿Qué?. ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el peli naranja.

- Lo he prometido. – Respondió este.

Y en el centro del círculo, Nell se movía seductoramente mostrándoles a los presentes su sensual cadera y sus provocativos pechos, a la vez que se sacaba sus prendas una por una. Los Menos Grandes estaban lanzando sus Ceros coordinadamente, dando la impresión de ser luces de discoteca.

Equipo de luces 'Menos Grande', número para contratos 555-483566, sólo para contratos.

Luego de toda la locura anterior, un gran Gusano-Hollow abrió la boca y luego de soltar un chillido, aspiró profundamente, haciendo de aspiradora y tragándose todo el humo de nicotina; soltó un eructo y cayó dormido. Los tres chicos sólo atinaron a poner los ojos en blanco mientras que una gotita de sudor les recorría la nuca.

- ¡Bueno pues, queridos invitados! – Dijo el sujeto con un parche en el ojo.

- ¡Que gay! – Gritó Ichigo.

- ¡Pe-pero que grosero! – Puso cara de endemoniado. – Bueno, déjenme presentarnos. – Empezó a decir, ignorando el 'educado' comentario del peli naranja.

- Tú eres Peshe Gatisshe. – Le dijo Ishida, señalando a la persona que hace poco estaba hablando, reprimiendo una risita.

- ¿.¡De qué mierda te ríes!.? – Le reclamó el aludido. Pero Ishida le ignoró totalmente.

– Tú Dondonchaka Bilstin. – Ahora señaló al sujeto de al lado, que tenía apariencia robusta y una cara de estúpido. – Y tú Buwa Buwa, la mascota. – Terminó de decir, señalando al gusano que había absorbido todo el humo.

- ¿Có-cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – Empezó a chillar Nell mientras tiritaba de miedo.

- ¡Joder!. ¿Es que en este puto mundo nadie lee manga? – Exclamó, cansado, mientras alzaba sus brazos, aún con el manga en ellos.

Buwa Buwa no tardó en reaccionar a la acción del moreno. Lo que traía entre manos le llamó la atención y no dudó ni un segundo en ir y comérselo.

- ¿.¡Qué carajo has hecho, gusano alienígena!.? – Explotó el muchacho de las gafas, arremetiendo contra la mascota.

- ¡Buwa Buwa! – Gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Buwa Buwa malo!. ¡No comas porquerías! – Le exclamó Nell.

- ¿Por-porquerías? – Ishida, que aún seguía intentando sacarle el manga a la bestia, se alejó del grupito y empezó a hacer circulitos en la arena con un palito que había sacado de su 'capa multiusos'.

- Bueno ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó de repente Dondonchaka, queriendo tener un poco de atención en la historia.

- Venimos a aumentar nuestra popularidad. – Contestaron secamente.

- ¡Hey, que venimos por Inoue-san! – Reaccionó de repente Ishida, saliendo de su estado emo.

- Ah sí… También por esa.

Ahora fue el turno de Nell y compañía de poner los ojos en blanco.

Después de haberse presentado, todos iban montados en Buwa Buwa y platicaban animadamente.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Preguntó ansioso Ichigo.

- Ya mero llegamos… – Respondió molesto Peshe.

Treinta segundos después…

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- ¡Joder que llevas preguntando lo mismo desde que nos pusimos en marcha hace 2 minutos! – Le gritó el Hollow-Pirata.

- Tsk… No es para que te pongas así. – Dijo el Shinigami.

- ¡Sí! La que debería de enojarse soy yo… ¡No me han dado ni un mísero diálogo desde hace 13 párrafos! – Chilló la Hollow-Escalofriante.

- Hum. – Habló Chad.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por Uryuu.

- ¡Hemos llegado!

Y ahí estaban, frente a un puesto que ponía 'Helado Mundo'. Se bajaron del Hollow-Aspiradora y justo cuando iban a dirigirse hacia el puesto, un temblor los tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Chad.

- Tranquilos, es Lunaganga. – Comentó tranquilamente Dondonchaka.

Y del suelo, empezó a emerger un monstruo que al parecer estaba hecho de arena y que era un poco más alto que Chad. Pero éste traía puesto un trajecito a rayas de color rojo con blanco y un gracioso gorrito en forma de cono, con gafete incluido que ponía su nombre.

- ¿Deseaban algo?

- ¡Sí, helados!

- Pues han venido al lugar indicado.

Ichigo, Uryuu y Chad por segunda vez ese día habían puesto los ojos en blanco, tanta estupidez debía de ser contagiosa.

Luego de una idiota conversación, el grupo de Ichigo y Nell se sentaron en unos banquitos – También hechos de arena. – que estaban frente a la barra de la tienda. Todo iba bien, hasta que el guardián de Las Noches y dueño de la tiendita de helados les preguntó:

- ¿Pagarán con efectivo o con tarjeta?

- ¿Qué?, ¿No eran gratis? – Preguntó inocentemente Nell.

- ¡Malditos rufianeeeeeees!

Después de su grito de guerra, Lunaganga aumentó su tamaño sacándole diez veces en tamaño a Buwa Buwa, su ropa se rasgó y se desprendió de su cuerpo.

- ¡Pervertido! – Volvió a gritar Ichigo que rápidamente se fue a los brazos de Chad a llorar, necesitaría una terapia.

Lunaganga enfurecido empezó a atacar a los presentes. Y estos, por más que le atacaban, el ahora gigante de arena se regeneraba al instante.

- Ya verán, ¡Los haré trabajar en mi tienda y les pagaré el salario mínimo! – Gritó antes de formar un remolino en la arena que atrapó al grupo y los fue tragando poco a poco.

- ¡Espera! – Ordenó una voz familiar, una que imponía respeto.

- ¡Rukia! – La reconoció de inmediato Ichigo.

En efecto, a unos cuantos metros de ellos Rukia y Renji se encontraban parados. La capa de la morena se movía suavemente con el viento mientras que la de Renji se le pegó en la cara.

- Cof cof. No es necesario, nosotros te pagaremos. – Intervino Renji tratando de recuperar su 'cool-appeal'. Sacó su billetera y de ella tomó unos cuantos centavos.

Lunaganga cruzó los brazos.

- Les voy a cobrar con intereses por la demora.

- ¡.¿Qué?.!. ¡En el mundo humano cuesta menos! – Se quejó.

- Mira a tu alrededor Shinigami, ¿Crees que es fácil conseguir hielo aquí?. ¿Hum?

Rukia suspiró desde su sitio, introdujo su mano a su bolsillo y sacó su American Express.

- "Que bueno que traje esta" Bueno, aquí tiene.

El dueño de la tienda aceptó gustoso la tarjeta pero tras un rato de intentar se la devolvió.

- No tiene saldo. – Fue lo que dijo.

- ¡Imposible! Haber, pruebe otra vez. – Ofreció Rukia, pero el Hollow se negó. Enojada la morena llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su Zanpakutouh. – ¡No se preocupe, ésta sí que tiene saldo!. ¡Baila, Remolino de Nieva Blanca!. ¡Siguiente Danza, Onda Blanca!

Realizó la danza con delicadeza y el hielo se desprendió del filo de su hoja hermosamente, pero siempre con intenciones de matar. Y Lunaganga que se quejaba por el hielo…

- ¡Rukia, querida! – Se acercaba corriendo Ichigo con los brazos abiertos y estrellitas en los ojos.

Ágilmente Rukia lo esquivó

- ¿Cómo que querida?. ¡Pedazo de bastardo!. ¡Te he dicho que me llames AMA! – Gritó Rukia con voz dominante.

- Sí… – Dijo desde el suelo.

- Y dime, ¿Qué es esa mierda de que viniste por Inoue sin mí?. ¿Ah?. ¿Acaso tratas de protegerla de mi espada?

- ¡No! No, mi ama. Tú sabes que eres la única para mí. – Respondió gateando hacia ella y abrazándola arrodillado, constantemente sobando su mejilla en su delicado torso.

Contenta con la respuesta, Rukia levantó la cabeza para mirar inquisidoramente a Sado. Él sólo levantó el pulgar en señal de 'All Ok'.

- Vinimos por popularidad Kuchiki-san. – Informó Ishida limpiando sus lentes.

- ¡Hombres! Peleando por el primer puesto. ¿Acaso no saben que si me voy yo se acaba Bleach? – Suspiró. – Debí haberle hecho caso a Saya-neesan y hacer mi propio manga, mira como ha triunfado ella en Blood+ ¡Y yo aquí con estos!

- ¿Te estás quejando de mí Rukia? – Se levantó inmediatamente Ichigo mirándola muy serio.

- ¡Por supuesto!. ¡No puedo estar tranquila con tantas golfas que meten!. ¡Todas detrás de ti y tú no dices nada!. ¡Deberías aprender de Haji!. ¡Él sí es fiel! – Mencionó al bombo– cof, al moreno con aire soñador.

Mientras que ellos discutían, Ishida volteó a ver a Renji.

- ¿No estabas en el Mundo Humano?. ¿Para qué regresaste a Soul Society?

- Bueno…

_- Esto te protegerá de la arena en Hueco Mundo. – Dijo entregándole una pieza de ropa. _

_- Nii-sama…_

_- ¡Taichou!. ¡Espere! _

_- ¿Renji?. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rukia preguntó desconcertada._

_- Por mi capa por supuesto. Taichou, ¿No tiene otro modelo? Ese es muy simple… ¿Qué tal el que tenía Ichigo? Ése está de moda._

_- Rukia, sácalo de aquí antes de que lo mate._

_- Hai…_

- ¡Agh!. ¡No se lleven toda la atención!. ¡Yo también quiero salir en los top 10! – Se quejó Nell.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. No porque le dieran la razón, sino porque nunca terminarían el capitulo si seguían así.

- Nell, ella es 'Miss Hielitos'. – Ichigo señaló a Rukia.

- ¿Tus hielitos? – Entonces la pequeña niña bajó la mirada y la posó en el 'Equipo Kurosaki', haciendo que éste no tardara en reaccionar.

- ¡Pero dónde mierda miras, mocosa precoz! - Exaltado gritó el peli naranja seguido por Rukia.

- ¡Sí, que eso es mío joder! Ya no respetan las cosas de uno...

Y así continuaron su larga discusión montados en Buwa Buwa. Dirección: ¡Las Noches!

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí xD que si no, se nos empachan.

El cap ha sido casi el doble de largo que los anteriores xD para compensar el retraso ÒwOU y va dedicado a todos aquellos que nos leen y dejan su comentario ;w; y a los que no pues también xD

Sobre la fecha del próximo, yo me imagino que para el sábado o domingo de la próxima semana ya está, por que con la escuela, uno nunca sabe xD

PD: Dejen reviews por favor, Buwa Buwa se los agradecerá x3

PD2: ¡Miren Blood+ y vuélvanse adictas como nosotras!


	5. El Opening

**Notas Kin'iro Kitsune: **Pues acá otro loco capítulo de nuestras cochambrosas mentes! xD Ojalá les guste owo por idea de mi colega, decidimos parodiar el Opening 7 de Bleach xD si no han visto el video, pues ya va siendo hora de que salgáis de su caparazón y que lo vean x tu tubo mínimo xD No hablaré sobre el tamaño del cap… Nos tomamos una semana de descanso con la 'historia original' para recopilar ideas jajaja xD Bueno, sin más que añadir, les dejamos el cap OwO

**Notas Shirafune: **Esta vez trajimos el cap a tiempo XD, no es exactamente uno pero igualmente esta chistoso. Como dijo mi compañera les recomiendo que vean primero el opening de bleach "After Dark" o que lo tengan a la mano para leer este capítulo. Por cierto, queríamos pedirles sugerencias sobre animes que podamos ver, uno con romance pero bien interesante. Algo loco como nosotras XD. La ayuda es bienvenida. ¡Ahora con el fic!

**Disclaimer:**

_Kitsune y Shirafune prenden fuego a la Shonen Jump._

_Kitsune: ¡Bleach es nuestro! – Empieza a reír como loca._

_Shirafune: ¡Muerte a Orihime, IchiRuki FTW! – Le acompaña en su risa 'malévola-loca'._

_Salen los mismos tipos del cap 2 con pistolas tranquilizadoras._

_- ¿Cómo diablos se escaparon? – Pregunta uno._

_- No preguntes… - Mira hacia un lado y ve a Shirafune con una metralleta sacada de sepa dónde amenazando al presidente de la editora._

_- Joder… malditas dementes. – Dijo mientras una gotita recorría su nuca y veía pasar a Kitsune conduciendo una demoledora._

_Continuará… ¿O no?_

* * *

**Capítulo V.- "El Opening…"**

Mientras tanto, en la sala de producción o el Sahara, como quieran llamarlo:

- ¡La mía es más linda! - Anunció Rukia.

- ¡Que no!. ¡Sólo porque eres la prota te la pusieron blanca! – Dijo Ichigo.

- ¡Pues la tuya es un maldito pedazo de metal pintado de negro! – Se defendió la chica.

- ¡La mía brilla! – Intervino Ishida.

- ¡Que gay! – Chad comentó no muy amablemente.

- ¡Lo que cuenta es la originalidad! – Reclamó el Quincy.

- ¿No creen que el negro y el rosa combinan a la perfección? – Añadió el grandulón mostrando masculinamente sus brazos. Hablando de gay…

- ¿Porqué no nos tomamos una foto y decidimos cuál es la más pipiris nice? – Sugirió Renji con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Seh! – Respondieron todos, con auto-confianza inculcada.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos…

- ¿Ya bajaron la canción del Ares? – Preguntó Kitsune. En su cabeza llevaba un gorrito todo fashion con la palabra "Directora".

- ¡Sí! – Respondió al lado del enorme parlante Shirafune.

- Entonces ponle play. – Dictó la chica.

- Listos o no, ¡Aquí vamos! – Gritó Shirafune.

La música empezó a salir, y no era nada más y nada menos que 'After Dark' de 'Asian Kung-Fu Generation'.

La cámara justo empezó a filmar cuando todos colocaron sus armas juntas.

- ¿Porqué mierda Ichigo siempre va primero? – Se quejó alguien…

La escena inmediatamente cambió a un fondo de fuego presentando unas letras japonesas que encontraron en Google imágenes y nadie sabía qué carajo significaban.

- ¡Hey tú!. ¡El del lanzallamas!. ¡Ponle más sentimiento hombre! – Gritó Kitsune desde su silla.

Luego la cámara fue a enfocar a Ichigo desde un plano bajo. Lamentablemente, el prota pisó una cáscara de plátano y cayó de cara a la arena.

- ¡Que hay un basurero en el baño!. ¡Por su culpa tenemos calentamiento global, maldita sea! – Dijo el chico cuando levantó la cabeza dejando ver su cara toda roja y llena de arena...

Por suerte la escena de Inoue cayendo al agua y la aparición del logo de Bleach salieron bien…

- ¡Mi rostro!. ¡Me quemé el rostro! – Salió gritando Ishida, tirando a todo el staff a su paso.

Cof cof sigamos…

La siguiente escena era la de todos corriendo. Todo iba bien, hasta que Ichigo nuevamente se cayó. Sus amigos sólo miraron hacia atrás por un momento, sin dejar de correr. Renji felizmente se colocó al centro.

El peli naranja seguía tirado en la arena, cuando los hermanos del desierto pasaron corriendo y le pisaron la nuca…

Y todo parecía estar saliendo mal, ya que el tubo que debía abrirse y mostrar el Hougyoku, se atascó. Llegó toda la producción a tratar de repararlo, pero dejémoslo ahí que toca otra escena.

- ¿Y cuándo me toca a mí? – Preguntó Inoue viendo a los hombres luchando con el tubo.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Rukia dándole una patada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- _"Pero yo no se nadaaaaaaaaar" _– Pensó la tetuda, demasiado tarde, mientras caía en la piscina.

¿Qué hacia una piscina en medio del desierto?

Ururu estaba en la producción y miraba satisfecha la escena…

Prosigamos. La cámara esta vez estaba grabando a los espadas que entraban en la sala.

- ¿Porqué estamos en blanco y negro? – Preguntó Grimmjow.

- No alcanzó el presupuesto…. – Le respondió Ulquiorra.

- ¡Puta madre!. ¡Por qué soy sólo un trabajador público! – Se quejó la Sexta Espada.

Cambio de escena. Los héroes se encontraban parados encima de una roca, todos menos Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué ustedes están ahí y yo aquí? – Preguntó este.

- Porque te demoraste mucho y la escena tiene que seguir. – Respondió Renji.

- ¡Ahora posa antes de que salgas como idiota! – Le gritó Rukia.

Nuevamente nos dirigimos donde las Espadas. El camarógrafo los grababa uno a uno mientras que retrocedía despacio.

De repente la cámara se movió como loca.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!. ¡Me tiraste de la silla, con tremendo culazo que me golpeaste! – Se quejó Grimmjow desde el piso.

Mientras tanto Inoue seguía cayendo… y la cámara la seguía enfocando… y enfocando… y enfocando.

- _"Cambio de escena por favor…" _– Le rogaba a producción la muchacha.

Y enfocando.

La chica estaba morada cuando el camarógrafo se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aizen apareció después, sosteniendo un vaso cerca de su rostro, eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Producción!. ¡¿Dónde está el pinche sake?!

Seguidamente Ichigo apareció corriendo por un gran y amplio pasillo, y felizmente no se cayó. Sin embargo, en el momento que, se suponía, debía de aparecer su máscara de Hollow, ¡Apareció en su lugar una máscara de Chappy! Y las luces se apagaron al instante.

- ¿Por dónde mierda era? – Se preguntó mientras iba corriendo en círculos hasta que…

SMACK, PUNCH, SLAP, BAM, PLASH, UGH (Y más efectos de sonido baratos).

- ¡Idiota, te dije que no tomaras mis cosas! – Rukia dijo volviendo con producción dejando tirado en el piso a un inconsciente Ichigo.

E Inoue seguía cayendo… la pobre se había ahogado.

Mierda, ahora tendríamos que buscar a una sustituta. ¿Alguien interesado? Parece que no…

Y nuestra última escena consistía en Ichigo apuntando a Aizen con su espada a la vez que se acercaba en cámara lenta. Su máscara (Esta vez la verdadera) se rompió en mil pedazos en el camino. El camarógrafo ágilmente se movió a la derecha por unos momentos para tomar a Ishida que soplaba su pistola al puro estilo vaquero antes de regresar con Ichigo.

La canción paró, la cámara lenta también, pero Ichigo seguía avanzando…

El Shinigami le pinchó el ojo a Aizen.

- ¡Maldito, mi ojo! – Gritó Aizen, eufórico.

- ¿Eh? Esto… ¿Lo siento? – Intentó excusarse.

- Jajajaja ¡Otro Tousen! – Empezó a reír como loco Gin.

- Hey, que te estoy oyendo… – Comentó con sorna el ciego.

- ¿Y tú eres el bueno de la serie? – Le reclamó Shirafune, limpiando la sangre err ayudando a Aizen. – ¡Eres mujeriego y pendejo!

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es maltrato psicológico!

Y la discusión no parecía tener fin…

- ¡Perfecto!. ¡Ya está listo el Opening, a editar! – Anunció Kitsune a.k.a la directora. – Ahora vamos a comer que ya me dio hambre. Yo invito.

En el Sahara se escucho un gran 'sí' general. Minutos después, llegó la comida que ordenaron, todos almorzaban alegremente hasta que alguien reparo en la ausencia de los dos protagonistas.

- Oi ¿Saben dónde están Rukia e Ichigo? – Preguntó Renji, buscándoles con la mirada.

Shirafune y Kitsune se miraron, confidentes, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondieron:

- No, Para nada. - Respondieron con miradas perversas.

En la primera oportunidad que ambas locas tuvieron para zafarse de todo el staff, se dirigieron a un armario un poco alejado de la mesa donde todos compartían la comida. La abrieron y miraron a los dos entes que se encontraban luchando por liberarse. Así es, ahí estaba el Kurosaki y la Kuchiki, atados de las extremidades y con un calcetín en la boca.

- Flojitos y cooperando o no volverán a ver la luz del sol. – Les ordenó Kitsune con voz de ultratumba mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Rápidamente Shirafune prendió la pequeña video cámara que había colgada en una de las paredes, le dio al 'REC' y puso en la tv que había en la contra esquina, un 'pequeño incentivo' xxx…

Así, ambas chicas se retiraron dejándoles una navaja para que los dos Shinigamis se liberaran cuando tuvieran ganas de 'trabajar'.

* * *

El camarógrafo, después de que todo el rollo de la comida hubiese acabado, se quedó a guardar todo el material.

- _"Malditas esclavizadoras…" _– Se quejó mentalmente el muchacho.

Sólo le faltaba acomodar el material que se usó para las tomas de las Espadas, así que fue en búsqueda de la sala. Llegó a una puerta, giró el pestillo y lo que vio, le dejo helado.

El chico de pelo naranja estaba tirado en el suelo, totalmente desnudo, y una chica morena se encontraba encima de él, semidesnuda, domándolo.

- ¡Disculpen! – Y de un portazo cerró la puerta, sonrojándose hasta la punta de los pies.

Y así pasó una grabación normal para todos nuestros protagonistas, dejándoles una amena experiencia en su recuerdo…

- _"¿Y yo quéeeeee?" _

Sí, Inoue seguía en la piscina, pero a nadie le importó…

* * *

Y Dios nos dijo: Y disfrutarán los fines de semana…


	6. Lunaganga Returns

**Notas Kin'iro Kitsune: **Bueno, primero que nada, una disculpa por el enooorme atraso xD pero ya ven, el terrorismo, el vandalismo, la weba y la escuela no dejan nada bueno xD Pero ya, ojalá y disfruten de este cap y nuestras ocurrencias más que nosotras xD que si no, al rato en las noticias de México y Perú saldrá como encabezado "Adolescente locas, enfermas y drogadas se intentaron suicidar con un pedazo de chocolate, acto que fue detenido a tiempo gracias al heroico acto de un perro al comerse el alimento hecho a base de cacao" y bueno… como hoy estoy delirando mucho, les dejo con las notas 'más serias' de mi colega jojojo xD

**Notas Shirafune: **Uff por fin salió, al menos HM, P&L sigue en proceso. Aaaa no se para cuándo estará pero eso sí, no lo voy a dejar. Me falta el tiempo, estoy estudiando dos carreras y dos idiomas, Kitsune les puede confirmar que ya no entro al msn como antes XD. En cuanto al cap, como saben a todos les toca su momento y hoy vamos a torturar a los hermanos del desierto así que si les gusta alguno de ellos les recomendamos que no sigan leyendo, si deciden hacerlo corre por su cuenta. Nosotras ya advertimos, no queremos quejas. Este es un fic parodia, TODOS van a ser torturados, Rukia no tanto porque nos gusta el personaje XD. Les recomiendo que se diviertan y no lo tomen tan a pecho .

**Acotaciones:**

Si se acuerdan, bien por ustedes, pero si no se acuerdan, están en capis anteriores xD me da paja escribir, y prefiero escribir estupideces como estas que hacer copy & paste OwO

**Disclaimer: **

Nos tomamos el derecho de no hacer disclaimer para este capi, ya que hemos quedado peor que naranja usada para hacer jugo xD

* * *

**Capítulo VI.- "Lunaganga Returns"**

- Ahora sí podemos regresar tranquilamente a nuestra historia. Pedimos comprensión, el Opening tenía que ser hecho. La audiencia estaba tan aburrida del anterior, que nos estaba enviando cartas con ántrax todos los días. Qué gente tan violenta…

- Maldición, ¡Funciona!. ¡Funciona!. ¡Funciona! – Gritaba Shirafune toda histérica mientras pateaba una y otra vez la cámara que se había negado a trabajar desde hace media hora.

Kitsune observaba la escena desde una zona segura sonriendo nerviosamente y es que no culpaba a su compañera, esa era la cámara que había grabado la porno IchiRuki del capítulo pasado… Suspiró y se llevó el micrófono a su boca para continuar con su explicación anterior.

- Cof, cof. Hagan de cuenta que no dije nada. Vayamos con el fic.

* * *

Todos nuestros héroes iban montados en Buwa Buwa, listos para hacer su entrada improvisada a Las Noches, que aún estaba en proceso de planeación, mientras platicaban animadamente entre ellos; todos, menos una pequeña de cabello verde que miraba intensamente a Rukia.

- ¿Qué miras mocosa de mierda?. ¿Acaso eres lesbiana? – Soltó de repente la morena, harta de ser inspeccionada con la mirada.

Sus preguntas sorprendieron al resto. Pero esa sorpresa fue reemplazada con la pregunta de Nell.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Itsigo? – La niña no paraba de darle miraditas asesinas.

- ¡Maldito pedófilo! – Exclamó Chad.

- Jajajaja ¡Ichigo asalta cunas! – Empezó a carcajearse Renji.

Tan entretenidos estaban nuestros protagonistas con la conversación que no notaron el peligro volviendo a materializarse en frente de ellos. Ustedes saben, ¿Como el tipo que controlaba la arena en 'La Momia'? ¡También estaba Brendan Fraser! Ése hombre es todo un cuero… cof cof. Bueno, así se levantó la arena para dar paso a…

¡Lunaganga!

¡Dios! ¿Acaso no se cansa? Todo lo que se hace por ganar unos dólares más.

- ¡Malditos holgazanes!. ¡Por no pagar los helados y no querer trabajar los voy a vender al mercado negro! – Gritó enfurecido, casi saboreando los rostros llenos de terror de los chicos, sin embargo…

- ¡Joder, que no es cierto! – Se intentó defender el peli naranja, volteando a ver a Rukia con un sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca. – Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste ese trapo sucio?

- ¡Por no pagar los helados y no querer trabajar los voy a vender al mercado negro! – Volvió a repetir Lunaganga al sentirse ignorado. Quizás no había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte.

- ¡No es un trapo sucio! Es… etto… umh… Nii-sama me lo dio. – Respondió mirando para otro lado con un hermoso rosa adornando sus mejillas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tu hermano? – Dijo de mala gana. ¡Rukia nunca se sonrojaba! ¡¿Qué le había hecho el maldito a _su_ Rukia?!

- ¡Mercado negro! ¿Acaso no saben que eso es malo? – Insistía Lunaganga.

- Bueno, pues, verás…

_- Si alguien intenta sobrepasarse no dudes en llamarme, me encargaré que los malditos nunca vean el rosa de la misma manera – Dijo Byakuya acomodándole un mechón del cabello__ a su hermana. _

_- Gracias Nii-sama._

_- Pero por si acaso. – Añadió entregándole un paquetito cuadrado. - Más vale prevenir que lamentar. _

_- …… – No sabiendo que decir, Rukia sólo se quedo viendo el condón en sus manos. _

- ¡Cof, cof!. ¡No me cambies de tema! – Tosió la Kuchiki, logrando su objetivo de llamar la atención de todos los presentes y evitar contarle lo que leímos en el flash back al peli naranja. – Él, – Señaló a Ichigo. – es mi esclavo personal y mi mascota… ¡Ah, sí! También es mi pareja. _"Casi se me olvida" _– Se rascó la nuca y sacó la lengua inocentemente, los presentes sólo pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a la normal, de ojos fríos y calculadores. – ¿Algún problema, niña analfabeta?

- ¡Yo SÍ tengo un problema!. ¡No me pueden ignorar!. ¡Me van a quitar el sueldo y tengo hijos que alimentar! – El monstruo de arena seguidamente se puso a hacer un berrinche.

Al parecer nuestros héroes habían decidido aplicarle la ley del hielo a Lunaganga después de que los helados los enviaran al baño por horas.

- ¡No, señora! – La figura de Rukia imponía respeto y Nell lo acababa de aprender por las malas.

Pero la mirada de Rukia no parecía nada complacida.

- ¿Me has llamado… ¡SEÑORA!? – Gritó como una fiera.

Ishida, con su gran criterio e inteligencia sabía lo que pasaría sino detenían a su amiga, así que ágilmente la sujeto por la espalda, impidiéndole el movimiento.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, coño?! ¡Suéltame, puta madre! – Blasfemaba la morena, mientras se intentaba librar del agarre del moreno.

En la forcejeada, la pelinegra le dio un codazo en la cara a Uryuu, quien rápidamente la soltó y dirigió sus manos a su nariz.

- ¡Seh, ahora tírate encima y yo cuento!. ¡Esto es mejor que ver la lucha libre! – Comentó el ente de arena que había decidido disfrutar el show. – ¿No quieres palomitas? – Preguntó mirando a la cámara.

- ¿Eh? ¡Gracias! Ya me estaba dando hambre – Respondió el camarógrafo sacándose un puñado.

Cof, sigamos…

- ¡Que tengo lentes, ¿Sabías?! – Se quejó el Quincy. – Ya no existe el respeto por los ciegos… – Y un aura negra cubrió su cuerpo.

- Hey… Que tú no estás ciego… – Comentó Peshe.

Y el aura creció… e Ishida empezaba a materializar su arco.

- Hoy vas a llorar como si hubiera muerto tu perrito Fluffy – Fue lo que dijo antes de tirar flechas por doquier.

- ¡Cálmate, Ichigo! – Gritó Peshe, desesperado.

- ¡¡YO NO SOY ICHIGO!! Muahahahahaha – Empezó a reír como maniaco, lanzando más flechas que antes.

- ¡Oh, Dios, ha enloquecido! – Exclamó Chad, cubriéndose con sus enormes y musculosos brazos.

- Siempre supe que estaba zafado… – Comentó Renji, queriendo captar cámara.

Y las flechas seguían cayendo, hasta que una le dio a Buwa Buwa en plena cara. La extraña criatura gimió y empezó a arrastrarse contra la arena.

- ¡Le has picado un ojo, coño! – Dondonchaka le reclamó a Uryuu.

- Pero si el gusano este no tiene ojos…

Problemas técnicos. Disculpen las molestias…

Fuera del alcance de las cámaras se podía escuchar la voz grave de la 'mano derecha' de la directora.

- ¡¡Rápido, píntenle ojos, PÍNTENSELOS!! – Vociferaba Shirafune a los escla… cof, a los asistentes del fic.

Luego de veinte minutos de ardua labor, en escena se podía apreciar a Buwa Buwa con un aditamento extra en su cuerpo, un par de ojos mal pintados. Sí, ahora el gusano, aparte de ser alíen, era también visco.

- ¡Continuamos! – Gritaba Kitsune por el altavoz mientras señalaba a los protagonistas.

- ¡Buwa Buwa, cálmate! – Nell intentaba apaciguar a la bestia.

- ¡Te daremos caramelos! – Comentó Renji, pero eso sólo empeoró la situación. – ¿Y ahora qué dije?

- ¡Imbécil, él es diabético! – Le reclamó Dondonchaka.

Y arriba de la mascota, el caos reinaba. Lunaganga seguía disfrutando del espectáculo que nuestros héroes brindaban, metió su gigantesca mano a su gigantesca bolsa de palomitas para tomar otro gigantesco puñado de ellas, deliciosas palomitas de maíz. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sacó su mano y estaba vacía. Nada, ya no habían más palomitas. Su expresión facial cambió rápidamente a una casi exacta a la del cuadro 'El Grito' de Edward Munch (Para más información, use Google, si no lo conoce, su ignorancia no tiene cura).

- ¡¡MIS PALOMITAAAAAAAS!! – Gritó, histérico, provocando con sus berrinches un hoyo de arenas movedizas.

Rukia y compañía ante el cambio de niveles repentino, se aferraron lo mejor que pudieron al Gusano-Transporte en el que se encontraban. Pero para nuestra morena no fue suficiente, ya que por su ligereza y esbelta figura, salió volando del lomo de Buwa Buwa, cayendo ella sola por las arenas movedizas y perdiéndose en la penumbra.

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

Todos los animales, entes de arena y gusanos alíens usados para éste capítulo, no han sido dañados… mucho, y si así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa?

PD: Esperamos sus reviews xD si nos mandan maldiciones o ántrax, el siguiente capi saldrá más tarde xD


End file.
